Lights Out
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original on my other account, Usachan Cake. Rated T for violence and language. The hosts are being threatened by an unknown person/group. Every time they hear the voice say 'Lights Out' someone disappears. Will they be able to find them? What will happen to the Host Club? Read to find out! Vote inside on pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to make this short and sweet since I know how many people just skip this beginning part anyways. I'm rewriting a fanfic from my other account (Usachan Cake) onto this account. It was called 'Lights Out' and if you've already read it, good for you. This is just a rewrite so some stuff may be different. Maybe all of it. I just like the name and didn't want you people thinking I stole it from someone else. It's mine. Just on a different account.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Princesses, hosts, and cake-lovers, gather around!" Tamaki spoke proudly. "Today I have decided on my own that we should play the commoners game of Truth or Dare as a celebration of Haruhi Fujiyoka's birthday!"

"Ooh, Haruhi, how old are you?" one of the ladies asked.

"Fifteen," Haruhi replied.

"Wow! You're so cute you look like a twelve year old!"

"Thank you," Haruhi blushed.

"Haruhi will be starting us off today!" Tamaki looked at the girl. "So, it's your choice."

"How about..._Kaoru, _truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at Kaoru, whose eyes were open with suspicion. "Dare," he replied cautiously.

"I dare you to take Kyoya's glasses," Haruhi whisper-shouted. Kyoya, who wouldn't partake in such foolish mockery of the human nature, raised his head.

"What was that about me, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, nothing, senpai." Haruhi snickered as Kaoru sneaked around the couch and bobbed his head up. He ducked it back down.

"How do I go about doing this?" he asked nervously.

"Shh," Tamaki said, excitement erupting inside him. "Take the glasses!"

Kaoru sighed nervously and reached over the back of the couch. He inched himself closer and closer to Kyoya's glasses, then...

BOOM!

The couch was down on the ground and Kaoru was at Kyoya's feet. "Kaoru, get up. Foolish games..." Kyoya sighed.

Kaoru stood up and slipped the glasses away from Kyoya's face. "VICTORY!" he yelled, dancing around. Kyoya grabbed at the collar of his coat, then yanked him backwards toward him.

"Give me back the glasses," and so the Shadow King emerges from his dark cave. He yanked them from Kaoru's shaking hands.

After a while of playing, the number of people died down until there was only the hosts and Renge. Kyoya still sat to watch instead of participating. Finally, after Renge had gone, the hosts began picking up the items left on the floor: some were bits of cake, others flower petals, and somehow they had managed to break a teacup, which added twenty percent to Haruhi's debt.

Kyoya stood up, startled. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked. He hugged his Usa-chan closer to him.

"Never mind."

Soon Haruhi heard what she assumed Kyoya had. She heard chuckling. Then a voice, quite loud frankly, said, "Lights out, host club."

The power went out for about five seconds then flashed back to life. Kyoya was gone, his notebook, pencil, and glasses sitting in a neat pile on the floor. Everyone shrieked. They saw a scarlet envelope tucked underneath the notebook. Haruhi, the only one not petrified, picked it up and read it to the rest of the hosts.

"Every time the lights go out  
A member you will lose  
You can't hear the screams and shouts  
Of the one I choose.  
Soon there will be only one  
And then what will you do?  
The battle cease, the victor won!  
Maybe I'll take two.  
Every time you find a note  
Another clue unwraps  
Who I am and why I've chosen  
All you silly chaps."

* * *

**Alright, tell me in the reviews whether you like the rewrite or the original better! Based on that, I'll either continue with this one or the other one! Thanks for taking the time to read this ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've had one person so far say they like this current version of Lights Out better than my last one. So I guess I continue with this one! You can vote based on a pairing you'd like to see (even Kyo X Haru) or read I guess.**

**Haruhi: I feel like the detective of the story.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: We have a Sherlock Holmes outfit all made for you.**

**Tamaki: Like my daughter would take something from my perverted sons!**

**Haruhi: Must be better than this dress Tamaki put me in. *Haruhi gestures to her body, which is covered in a turtleneck, long sleeved, floor-scraping dress***

**Hikaru: Yikes.**

**Kaoru: Sherlock Holmes it is!**

**Tamaki: *cultivates mushrooms***

**Chapter 2**

"Would you guys stop that?" Haruhi asked. The hosts were all sitting on the ground, sobbing. "That won't help us find Kyoya or the culprit." She too was terrified but she couldn't show it. Not when the rest of the hosts were like this. "Tamaki, get up. I need your help with something."

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki sprang up. "My darling daughter! What can I help you with?"

"Take Kyoya's glasses," Haruhi replied. He took them. "Now I want you to sit back down on the floor."

Tamaki sat. "Now what, Haruhi?"

"Stay there." Haruhi picked up the notebook while Tamaki tried to look as proud as he could sitting on a marble ground crisscross applesauce (please don't tell me I'm the only one who remembers this!).

Haruhi flipped through pages in his notebook. Most of them were filled to the brim with the prices of various teas, silverware, tea sets, furniture, and cosplay items. Then Haruhi found one page that had her debt, after it had been totaled up. She sighed, her face turned red, and she flipped to the next page.

There were notes of the girls who were going to be visiting. Haruhi was shocked when she saw her name so many times next to Bossa Nova's. She wasn't stupid. She knew he loved her. She just chose to ignore it and act as though she were as clueless as a deer in headlights.

At the bottom of the page there was a note, most likely for Kyoya's eyes only. It said: 'Tuesday at four p.m. visit from'. The note was never finished, Haruhi thought. She rubbed the ink. It smeared. It was written just a few seconds ago.

It would be a time like this, Haruhi thought, that she'd need Kyoya to tell her that the poetry was a fine work of art and it pointed right to the drama, writing, or newspaper club. She needed Kyoya to tell her to investigate the letter inside and-wait, what was she thinking? She knew all of this on her own! At least, she did now. She curiously smelled the letter. It smelled like paper, but mixed with something else. Maybe...

"Haruhi? Boss! Catch her! She's falling!"

**So, what did you think? I decided to leave it a mystery who said the last line. You can guess if you'd like...*laughs evilly***

**Kaoru: What happened to Haruhi?**

**Hikaru: Oh shut up! You already know what happens!**

**Kaoru: I do?**

**Haruhi: BluMoonKittyKitty emailed us all a copy of the storyboard, or did you get it?**

**Hikaru: *laughs evilly***

**Me: *laughs evilly***

**Hikaru: *laughs sinisterly***

**Me: *laughs goofily***

**Hikaru: *laughs foolishly***

**Hunny: Tama! Grab the water bottle! They're doing it again!**

**Me: *turns head and faces Hunny with evil look in eyes***

**Hunny: TAKASHIIIIIIII! *runs off crying***

**Tamaki: *squirts Hikaru in face with water bottle***

**Me: HA! YOU GOT SQU-**

**Tamaki: *squirts me in mid-sentence***

**Mori: Remember, vote your favorite pairing with Haruhi.**

**Me: I'd prefer Kaoru, but you know. You guys would probably bite my head off if you didn't. You know fangi-**

**Tamaki: *squirts me in mid-sentence AGAIN!***

**Me: TAMAKI! I KNOW YOUR FANFICTION PASSWORD!**

**Tamaki: And now I must change it! *runs away***

**Hunny: *returns* D-don't forget, B-blu chan, to include Usachan in the story too.**

**Me: *turns head and faces Hunny with evil look in eyes* I do what I want!**

**Hunny: BUNNY CHOP!**

**Me: *runs away with wounded head***

**Hunny: Blu-chan dragged this out for way too long. I hope you chans and senpais out there got a laugh out of it! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alo govnas! I'm apologizing for the last chapter...I dragged the ending out way too much...but if you liked it, that would be awesome!**

**Tamaki: HA! I changed my fanfiction password, Blu!**

**Me: Senpai, I told you NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!**

**Tamaki: *whimpers***

**Me: Besides, I know it's 'Haruhi is Hot 112'.**

**Tamaki: And now I must change it again! *runs away***

**Anyways, I'm sure you're just reading this because you're waiting to know who I pair Haruhi with and let me say, so far Kaoru has gotten all votes. (Someone voted 'one or both of the twins' and since Kaoru is my fav. twin I picked him over Hikaru ((sorry Hika! It's nothing against you!)) because you know I'm the writer and stuff.)**

**Chapter 3**

Tamaki was just a second too late. Haruhi landed on the marble ground with a loud thud. Hikaru looked at her shamefully. He was the one who told boss to catch her. He should've known he wouldn't. And he should've caught her himself. Tamaki picked the limp girl up and placed her on the couch. "It must've been something with the letter," he said smartly. "She sniffed it then down she went."

"Boss?" Hikaru asked. "I don't think that's it, because we would've heard Kyoya drop to the ground, too, in the dark."

"And look at this!" Kaoru ran to the other side of the music room. There was a small hole in the glass window. "Something was thrown through here!"

Mori, who had stayed behind to watch Haruhi while the rest of them rushed to the other side of the music room, flipped her over gently. There was something in her back-a dart, maybe? "Tamaki."

"Mori? Did you find something?" Tamaki asked as he rushed back to Haruhi's side. Mori pointed to the dart in Haruhi's back. "NO! HARUHI I'M SO SORRY! DADDY SHOULD'VE PROTECTED YOU!" Tamaki whined. Hunny slapped him.

"Tama-chan, now is not the time to freak out," Hunny said. "Now is the time to help Haruhi."

Hunny pulled the dart out of Haruhi's back. It had a little bit of blood on it. He sniffed it. "Just as I thought," Hunny smirked. "They poisoned her."

"They?" Hikaru asked.

"Who's 'they'?" Kaoru asked.

"The ones who are after us, most likely," Hunny replied. "This poison should wear off in a couple of days. For now we need to keep Haruhi out of sight. Tamaki, call Haruhi's daddy."

"What?!" Tamaki screeched. "Surely not I. How about one of the twins? Or Mori? I know! We'll just tell Mr. Fujioka that she's spending the next couple nights at Hunny's house, right, Hunny?"

"TAMA-CHAN!" Hunny shook him vigorously. "Call him. Now!"

Tamaki fumbled with Haruhi's cell phone (he didn't know Ranka's phone number so he used Haruhi's). He quickly found Ranka in the contact list. He dialed and held the phone to his ear. "Um, hi, Mr. Fujioka."

"Is this that blonde dumbass?" Ranka asked.

"I-well, yes..."

"And why are you calling from my daughter's cell phone?"

"Mr. Fujioka, there's been a bit of a change of plans. You see, Haruhi's going to stay at the twins' house for the weekend..."

"And why couldn't she tell me this herself?"

"She was um, worried...you'd get mad at her..."

"Ah! I see! So she sent a blonde dumbass to deliver the message instead! I sure have taught my daughter well, huh! Well, ta ta!"

"Ta ta?" Tamaki asked after hanging up.

"Boss," the twins said in unison, "what do we do with Haruhi if she's gonna be asleep the whole time?"

"Nothing," Tamaki replied. "In fact, she'll be staying here, and I'll be staying with her."

"Why stay here when we could?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I'm her daddy and you're her brothers. And brothers are icky."

"That explains it," Hikaru looked to Kaoru. "He's gone mad."

Tamaki didn't hear what they were singing; he was dancing around the room singing, "Sleepover with Haruhi! Sleepover with Haruhi!"

**So, this chapter didn't have that much mystery after all. Only the whole dart-in-the-back thing. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hikaru: How did that song go again, boss?**

**Tamaki: Sleepover with Haruhi! Sleepover with Haruhi!**

**Kaoru: But I think you say something else in the later chapters... *snickers***

**Tamaki: How come I never got a copy of the storyboard like you people?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii! Nope, don't mind the girl shrieking in the corner...**

**Well, I should explain myself. I'm going to be gone (a.k.a. not posting, sorry BluMoonKittyKitty lovers ((still haven't come up with a cool name for my followers, suggestions, PM me plz!)) I'm going to basketball camp for 3 days). As soon as I get back I'm gonna be typing a LOT. I hope you guys know about my other account, too, with 4 in-progress fanfics. Should I rewrite them on this account? Hmm, I think I will.**

**Tamaki: GET ON WITH THE STORY! I WANNA GO TO THE SLEEPOVER!**

**Me: Calm down Tamaki. I think you should actually be dreading this night... *laughs evilly***

**Tamaki: Huh?**

**Me: Wow, you're more of a dumbass than Ranka gives you credit for...**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Haruhi," Tamaki said as though she could hear him. "I'm going to be staying here with you for the next few nights." Mori had moved Haruhi behind a set of curtains that the hosts never used.

Tamaki pulled a piece of dark chocolate out of his backpack. "I know you love dark chocolate, so I brought some for you..." Tamaki set it down on the table next the the couch Haruhi was sleeping on. "Wow. You don't talk much," Tamaki chuckled.

Haruhi mumbled something. "What was that? Haruhi? Are you awake?" Tamaki whispered.

There she went again. She mumbled. Tamaki listened for a third time to try and decode what she was saying. "Hikaru...Kaoru...stop that..." a small smile spread across Tamaki's face. She was dreaming about the host club. He listened for his name. When he finally heard it, he was shocked at what she said. "Tamaki...Kyoya...senpais, stop..."

Tamaki stood up abruptly. Was she suggesting this was a yaoi show? "Haruhi," Tamaki said. He hoped for her reply.

"Senpai..." Haruhi mumbled to his surprise.

"Are you alright?" he hoped for an answer.

"Fine..." she mumbled.

"Huh." She could hear him. Maybe then she could hear the scratching at the walls.

Chuckling. There was chuckling when Kyoya was taken. Tamaki started sweating (crying). He squeezed Haruhi's hand tighter and tighter with every cackle. "Lights out."

Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru met in the music room the next morning before school started. "Hey, Tama-chan! Where are you!" Hunny laughed as he searched around, thinking they were playing a game of hide and seek.

"I'm so STUPID!" they heard Haruhi yell. She pounded her fist against her forehead. "How? How did they get away again?"

"Haruhi?" the twins asked.

"What's going on, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"They...got Tamaki..." she sobbed. "And I was right there. I should've helped him! I was too busy SLEEPING! Urg!" she hit herself again.

"Whoa whoa, Haruhi, stop beating yourself up," Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's arm before she could hit herself again.

"You were poisoned! It's fine!" Hikaru shrieked.

"Poisoned? Huh? What're you talking about? Oh, the dart..." Haruhi picked up the dart, which had also been set on the table next to her.

"HARU-CHAN! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Hunny yelled.

"It's fine, Hunny-senpai. I just passed out from lack of sleep and sniffing that envelope. Speaking of which-" Haruhi looked around. "There should be one around here."

Sure enough, wedged between the flowers in a flowerpot, was a scarlet letter. Haruhi picked it up and read it (again) to the rest of the hosts.

"Should you see your bossy friends

At any time soon,

Here the competition ends

With a game of 'Spoons'.

If you beat me and my crew,

Your friends will be unharmed;

However, if you should lose,

Our hole club is armed."

Immediately Haruhi noticed the mistake at the end of the letter. "Mori," she figured he was now the smartest and most logical one there, "you see this? At the bottom?"

"Yes. They must have somehow related the disappearances to a hole."

"And," Kaoru began, "suggesting a game of cards..."

"They must be a club involving card games," Hikaru finished.

Hot on what they thought was the case, the host club began their search for holes and cards.

**If you think you have an idea who did it, PM me! No reviews guessing, please, I wouldn't want the answer getting out in the reviews...that spoils the mystery, doesn't it?**

**Tamaki: I'm really regretting going to that sleepover now...**

**Me: I told you.**

**Kyoya: At least you were in three chapters! I was in one fourth of one.**

**Me: Maybe you'll make a surprise appearance at the end...or maybe not. *laughs evilly***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Trying to get in as much writing as possible before I go to basketball camp tomorrow...it's actually kinda stressful. I've been going back and forth writing for Lights Out and my new story coming out this summer, Toys Always Break in the End. No free looks before it's released! ;) I think I've finally come up with a good nickname for all the people who subscribe to me as a writer. 'Blu Kitties'! How does that sound? Too cheesy? Oh well. Tell me what you think by PMing me.**

**Wow...bouncing back and forth from tabs on this laptop is frying it. I swear.**

**Anyways, SUDDEN BOOM IN REVIEWS! I'm loving it!**

**Lol, McDonald's somehow sponsored themselves in my story...**

**Chapter 5**

Since Kyoya knew literally everything about what types of clubs were at Ouran, Haruhi was able to find a page list of each of them, when they meet, and the phone numbers of their presidents. How convenient, Haruhi thought. It's like he knew this would happen. "Haruhi, did you find something?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Uh, yeah," Haruhi replied. She showed them the list of clubs.

"So that's what has been in his notebook this whole time..."

"Along with all of your biographies," Mori observed over Haruhi's shoulder.

"I didn't even know myself what blood type I was," Haruhi thought aloud.

"Really? You didn't?" the twins asked.

"Back to the task on hand, Haru-chan," Hunny said importantly. "We need to rule out some of the clubs."

"It's obviously not the football club," Haruhi replied. "They wouldn't be smart enough to write poems as clues. Plus the fact that they'd just walk in and demand to challenge Kyoya and Kyoya alone."

"And it can't be the Dark Magic Club," Hikaru pointed out. "They would only curse us."

"It has to be someone who has access to the school at all times," Mori said. "How else would Tamaki have been taken in the middle of the night? Which reminds me, Haruhi, do you know what time it was when you heard 'Lights Out'?"

"I remember glancing at the clock after the lights went back on, and it was around four in the morning."

"Takashi, aren't you forgetting something really important?" Hunny asked.

"What's that?"

"This person has to have access to electricals to be able to flick the lights off!"

"That's true," Haruhi broke into the conversation. "None of the clubs match up perfectly. The only one I think who would would be one of the janitors..."

"Haruhi, this school may as well have one hundred janitors," the twins replied.

"One hundred six, actually," Haruhi looked in the notebook. "And we have the keys to the rooms." Haruhi held up most likely a spare set of keys that had been neatly bent to be no thicker than three pieces of paper stacked on top of each other. She pulled up the key ring and noticed how they jingled. "You know what this means?"

"What does it mean, Haruhi?" Mori asked. He was curious himself. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"It means, tonight, we get our search on." Haruhi pulled a pair of very dark shades to her face.

"Um, where did you get those?" the twins asked.

"Found them in the notebook," Haruhi shrugged.

"Alright..." they muttered. She shrugged the matter off and began taking action.

"We're going to split up. It's a big school, and we need to cover more ground," Haruhi pronounced.

"But Haruhi," Kaoru objected, "that's just like in the horror movies!"

"I highly doubt Ouran Academy is horror movie worthy," Haruhi replied. She rolled her eyes. It was time they all got over their fears, including her.

**So? You likey? You hatey? You way past anger and want to throw week-old gas station sushi at me? Alright, I highly doubt any of you have week-old gas station sushi, but if you do want to throw it at me, just leave it in my mailbox, okay?**

**Kaoru: What's the score for pairings?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, I wanna know!**

**Me: Kaoru is in the lead with three, and Hikaru has one. Nobody else has been voted for.**

**Hunny: So nobody voted for me, Blu-chan? *tears fill eyes***

**Tamaki: Oh, so HE gets to call you Blu but I can't?**

**Me: Shut up, Tamaki! I'm not in the mood!**

**Tamaki: But-**

**Me: I could easily make you die.**

**Tamaki: ...MOMMY!**

**Me: Mommy is dead now.**

**(Not really, but for freaking the shit out of Tamaki, at the moment he is dead.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Kitty Kitties! This is probably going to be my last chapter until I go to basketball camp later tonight, so I need to make it good!**

**Tamaki: BluMoonKittyKitty, can I please make a reappearance in this chapter?**

**Me: *gives evil death stare***

**Tamaki: Or I could sit in the corner...that's good too...**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Hikaru: What are the votes for couples at now, Blu?**

**Tamaki: So he gets to call you Blu and I can't?**

**Me: *gives evil death stare***

**Tamaki: Right...I'll just sit here quietly.**

**Me: Hunny now has one vote, and Hikaru has one, and Kaoru has three. Remember to vote you guys!**

**Chapter 6**

"Come on, Hikaru, it's not that scary," Haruhi laughed. She held out a flashlight. "Just take this and the keys." Haruhi had taken the liberty to create a map of the school for everyone. "I've circled the meeting spots. We'll meet here every hour, alright?" Haruhi pointed to the center of the map.

"Alright, Haruhi..." Hikaru replied. "Can we split up into twos and threes though?"

"That only leaves two groups, Hikaru," Haruhi explained. "Besides, I already split the keys for each of us to have almost the exact same amount of keys. It's fine, Hikaru. You'll be okay without Kaoru."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Haruhi."

"Well then what are you worried about?"

"Losing you."

((aww! Fluffy moment!))

"I can handle myself, Hikaru."

"I know. But leaving you to wander the school at night when someone is threatening us, it's a bit unsettling."

"Hikaru-oh, hi, Kaoru. You're back from the music room?"

"Yep. All clear. Nobody's there."

"Great! Here's your flashlight. We meet up here at the top of every hour."

"Alright, Haruhi. Way to take charge."

"Thanks. Cross every room you've tried off with a red pen. Circle every room you pass that you can't get into. All of the keys are numbered, and so are the janitor's closets."

Haruhi walked down the hallway and turned. She was in charge of checking the left wing. "See you in forty-five minutes," she whispered to herself. "All of you."

Hikaru and Kaoru turned their separate ways, glancing at each other at the same exact times. Hikaru clicked on his flashlight when he couldn't see Kaoru anymore. Kaoru, however, didn't have a reason to. The moon was shining directly down his corridor. He observed a door marked 'Janitor's Closet Twenty-One'. He didn't have that key. He took the red pen out of his pocket and circled '21' on his map.

Hikaru heard something scuffling its feet on the floor. "H-hello? I-is anyone there?" he asked. The scuffling stopped. Footsteps became heard. They were coming towards him. He could tell. "Hello! I can hear you!" Hikaru said more confidently. "Who's there?"

The footsteps stopped. "I know you're-"

Hikaru felt something grab his ankles. He looked down to see Kyoya's arms. "Hika...help...they're coming!" Hikaru reached

down and helped the man up. He had no glasses; they were still in Tamaki's pocket.

"Who's coming? Who, Kyoya?"

"I don't know. I heard footsteps..."

"So did I..."

Something reached over Hikaru's shoulder and covered his mouth. He tried to scream. Kyoya couldn't see what was happening. He felt something reach over his shoulders, too.

"He should be here by now, Kaoru," Haruhi had a puzzled look on her face. "We have to go find them."

"We'll stick together this time," Hunny spoke. "No ands, buts, or ors."

And so the group of four ventured out of the center courtyard to look for the other half of Kaoru.

**Ooh! Mysterious, right?**

**Hikaru: What happened to me?**

**Me: You already know! Don't you?**

**Hikaru: I didn't want to spoil the surprise! And now I have to wait three days! NOOOO!**

**Kaoru: Oh, my only brother! Not you too!**

**Hikaru: I'd never leave you...**

**Kaoru: Hikaru!**

**Hikaru: Kaoru!**

***censored twincest moment***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just got back from basketball camp about a half hour ago, and as promised I ran right to the computer to update. (My computer was being stupid and kept showing that 'Oh Snap!' page with the snowman. It's very old fashioned.) So, now I'm on top of the writers' block and pretty much making this up as I go along.**

**Tamaki: I still don't see why such a beautiful face can't be in this story.**

**Kaoru: My face is still in the story, Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: *cultivates mushrooms***

**Me: *joins Tamaki***

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru was crying to himself. Haruhi could tell. She could hear a sniffle every once in a great while from someone in the group. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. "Hey, um...Kaoru?" she said.

"Yeah, Haruhi?" Kaoru replied.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"About what?" Haruhi could almost make out that smile that hid all his emotions.

"The fact that Hikaru is gone."

"Don't worry. I gave him his cell phone before we came here," Kaoru smiled at Haruhi, then turned away before she noticed his red-tinted eyes.

"You're worrying," Haruhi pointed out.

"It's just I've never not known where Hikaru was before. It feels horrible knowing he's in the hands of these criminals..."

"We'll find him. I'll make that promise to you," Haruhi smiled up at Kaoru. He chuckled and fluffed her hair up.

"I know we will, Haruhi...I know we will..."

(Hunny and Mori have been walking a bit ahead this whole time; fluffy moment and all...)

Hunny finally turned around. "Come on, slowpokes!" he chuckled. "Takashi and I are going to beat you there!"

"Hunny, it isn't a race," Kaoru replied. "If it was, I would be in the lead."

"Is that so?" Hunny replied tauntingly. "Alright, ready, set-"

"STOP! Both of you!" Haruhi yelled. "We have to find your brother and Kyoya and Tamaki! We're not going to do that by racing around!"

"No, Haruhi," Mori spoke up. "Let them race."

"What does racing have to do with anything?"

"You'll see."

"See what?"

"You'll just see."

**Alright, I'm ending the chapter here because I've run out of ideas and I can't think straight anymore. Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm exhausted from camp and ended up sleeping twelve and a half hours last night on accident.**

**Tamaki: I'm still not in the story.**

**Me: I won't make any promises.**

**Hunny: Why would I race Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Yeah, I don't understand that.**

**Me: Currently, me neither. I need to come up with a good explanation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, I figured the longer I wait the more ideas I'm going to end up forgetting...so, I've decided to start typing again! Yes yes I know 'praise Jesus she's writing again after so long!' It has NOT even been that long, people! Ahem, yeah...**

**Tamaki: Blu is very annoying today...**

**Me: *gives evil death stare***

**Tamaki: N-never mind! You're beautiful as always! *chuckles nervously***

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi decided not to question the senpai. He held her back as the two took off down the corridor without them. "What was that about, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"They're bait," Mori replied simply.

"Bait?! Why?!"

"Mitsukuni is a martial arts pro. He can handle anything, or have you forgotten?"

"Right..." Haruhi blushed. "So I guess it's just you and me, right?"

"No. It's just you. We must split up again to search. Trust me, Haruhi, they'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about myself though..." Haruhi whispered to herself. She was incredibly nervous knowing that Kaoru was emotionally unstable, Hikaru was gone along with the two host club officials, Hunny, the martial artist, was racing childishly through the halls, and Mori had informed her that they had to split up in the first place. She pulled out her flashlight and clicked it on. She could see something ahead on the bulletin board. As she approached she noticed a piece of notebook paper with little spots of red boxed off by blue pen.

'So we meet again, Haruhi Fujioka. It's so nice to finally see you again. Oh? You think I can't see you? Why don't you turn around and find out.'

Haruhi craned her neck to see behind her. There was nothing but a shadow. Haruhi sighed with relief; she realized she'd been holding her breath. She turned back to the note. 'Ha! You foolish girl! This school has many security cameras. With one push of a button, I could send the tape of you and your friends breaking into Ouran...actually, I think I will! Unless you can give me something I want. These spots? These are little needles going into each of my host's fingers. Every time I capture another one, they get another poke. You'd better hurry, I can hear Hunny and Kaoru racing down the halls, and they would make a great addition to my plan. So, as the saying goes, Lights Out, Host Club.'

**This chapter is pretty short, I know. Sorry. There just was no other way to keep you in suspense other than this. So? Is it keeping you in suspense? I thought so. Sorry for taking a little while to update, also. It's been hard finding time to write this out, what with me going away for 4th of July soon. Hope everybody has a good day! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola muchachos and muchachas! I'm back with another chapter, as you can probably see by that little email that tells you what you're following and when it updates...yeah. Anyways, I'mma get on with the story now...**

**Chapter 9**

As if it wasn't dark enough, the blinds swooped down over all the windows, blocking out the moonlight. Haruhi looked unamused, as if it were all just a big prank, because she honestly believed it was. She decided to take a closer look at the handwriting on the note, then snickered. That old tomboy bastard, she thought.

Kaoru and Hunny had been alarmed by the curtains falling simultaneously, but kept running. "Where...are we...going?" Kaoru puffed.

"Don't...know," Hunny replied in an equally airy tone. He suddenly stopped. "Did you...hear that?"

"Hear...what? You're just...messing with...my head."

The two paused in silence. Then there was a shriek of laughter. "There it is again!" Hunny cried.

"It's okay, Hunny senpai. If anyone can kick some ass, it's you, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Hunny got in his martial arts pose. He heard footsteps surround the two and launched into action.

Kaoru could only see darkness. The little light shining through the thin curtains was barely enough to show the little boy bouncing around, kicking ass like he said he would on the balls of his feet. Kaoru's jaw dropped when one final thud and a soft thump ended the battle. "I won! I won!" Hunny twisted in circles and threw his stuffed animal up in the air.

Kaoru dragged the people into the light and drew back the curtains. He could see the sun just barely peeking up. The light helped to reveal a mask. It seemed a bit too dramatic for an ambush, Kaoru thought. He yanked the mask off of the character's head to reveal a short, black-haired, green-eyed girl.

Haruhi huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf's little sister after running halfway across the school and finding a scene of lifeless bodies. She saw Hunny yanking off masks like it was a game and was surprised at who she met.

"Well well well, Yinghao Tsuminako, I never thought I'd see you again," Haruhi bent down next to the girl Kaoru was examining.

"You know her?" he asked in shock.

"Know her? She's my stepsister."

**Dun dun dun! Sorry it took so long for another update...and for another short chapter...I really am. I'd also like to wish you a great 4th of July, seeing as how I probably won't update for a little while. I'm going on vacation with my family until the 6th, and can't wait because after that we're going to see Despicable Me 2!**

**Tamaki: Nobody gives a fu-**

**Me: This is rated T. No explicit language unless it comes from the writer.**

**Tamaki: But you're the one writing this!**

**Me: I don't give a fudgesicle! Wait, did this just auto-correct to fudgesicle?**

**Tamaki: I believe it has.**

**Apple Company: *laughs evilly***

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU APPLE THE APPLE COMPANY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again, Kitty Kitties! I've just gotten back from seeing Despicable Me 2 (great, by the way) and am going to start typing again! Hope you like my OC Yinghao Tsuminako, she's in pretty much every story I write and is the anime OHSHC embodiment of Toph Bei Fong from Avatar: The Last Airbender because that girl kicks some real ass. Anyways, on with ze story!**

**Chapter 10**

"Stepsister?" Kaoru asked. His cheeks were flushed with red. "I didn't know you had a stepsister."

"Me neither, until about a month ago," Haruhi replied with a shrug. "My dad got married."

"REMARRIED? YOUR DAD?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"Yeah. I think I forgot to mention it..."

"Whatever. We can talk about this later. Right now we have to figure out what to do with all these people!" Kaoru took his phone out of his pocket and the screen illuminated. "Oh shit, it's six forty-five. People will start showing up soon."

"Take them to the music room!" Hunny said, already dragging two people behind him. Haruhi shrugged and grabbed Yinghao and another girl by the wrist. Kaoru looked at the two with pure bewilderment as he followed with the last three.

"Hey Haru-chan," Hunny glanced up at Haruhi (though he was almost as tall as her now). "What happens if we never see Tama-chan or Hika-chan or Kyo-chan again?"

"We will," Haruhi replied unconvincingly. Hunny's gaze froze this time on Haruhi's terror-filled face.

"You're scared."

Hunny and Haruhi turned around at the sound of Kaoru's voice. "I know you are. You know you are. Just admit it to yourself, Haruhi. You're worried for the sake of Tamaki, Kyoya, and my brother. It's going to be fine though. We've got this little pocket-sized ninja," Kaoru joked as he released his grip on Mitsunashi, third year class D, and messed up Hunny's hair.

By the time that people began showing up, Haruhi, Hunny, and Kaoru had gotten all of the suspicious characters into the music room and began investigating their masks. Kaoru felt the texture and looked up at the others in shock. "They're all different," he choked.

"So?" Haruhi asked, then felt like a complete retard when Hunny and Kaoru turned to her with dropped jaws.

"This one is paper mache, Haruhi," Kaoru said, tossing the mask to her. "That means this one is a commoner and therefore has no right to be at this school."

"I'm a commoner, too," Haruhi said bluntly. Kaoru looked at her like she was a complete dumbass, which was how she was feeling.

"Haruhi, this is Mitsunashi Kanadoga, third year, class D. No scholarships here."

Haruhi looked at the girl with the long red hair. She had bright green eyes and a pair of scissors tucked inside her ninja-suit-whatever pocket. "Oh, I know her! People call her 'Mittens', right?"

"That's correct, Haru-chan!" Hunny clapped. Haruhi blushed.

"So, back to the topic on hand..." Kaoru said, trying desperately to steer them away from nicknames. "Mitsuna-"

"What's your nickname, Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, looking at him with big beady eyes.

"I-I-I don't have one," Kaoru stuttered.

"Come on, everyone has a nickname," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Mine is 'Mount Fuji'."

"FINE! My nickname is 'Cow'." Kaoru buried his head in shame.

"Um, hello? Where am I?"

Haruhi glared at the girl lying on the floor. She had her head propped up and had listened to every single word they'd just said. "Fuji? Is that you?"

"Shut up, Yinghao. Why did you try to ambush my friends?"

"Oh, that..." Yinghao chuckled. "Why don't we talk about it over a cup of tea? I am, after all, in the music room that contains the host club, am I correct?"

"We're not much of a host club anymore because of you. Why did the effects wear off so quickly on you?"

"What effects?"

"The dart..."

Hunny rolled his eyes. "Haru-chan, there was no dart."

**Ooh...mysterious...hope you guys liked this chapter! It's a bit longer than the others so I hope you like it! PEACE OUT! Until the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter...again...yeah. Anyways, this story is getting close to the end, so I hope you all enjoyed and there may or may not be a sequel depending on requests from you guys!**

**Chapter 11**

Haruhi stared in bewilderment and shock at the pocket-sized ninja. "But...I thought...you knocked them out with darts..."

"What made you think that, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Um, hello, random girl sitting on the floor here!" Yinghao interrupted.

"Shut up, Yinghao," all three of the hosts said at once. The doors to the music room opened and everyone (who wasn't unconscious that is) looked up to see Mori carrying Hikaru on one shoulder, Kyoya on the other.

"I found them lying in the mens' restroom," Mori shrugged. He set each of them down on a couch. "They had their heads in overflowing sinks."

"What about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't know," Mori replied. Kaoru ran to his brother's side and placed his head on Hikaru's chest.

"There's a heartbeat, but it's faint."

Haruhi could see now that all of the ambushers were girls, and that one of them had unmistakable short red hair. She could also see a small green piece of paper hanging out of the third year's pocket. "Hunny senpai!" she exclaimed in shock. "I know who they are!"

"Really Haru-chan?" Hunny said in amazement. He figured if anyone would figure out the puzzle, it would be Takashi. "Who are they?"

"This is none other than..."

Tamaki shook his head and immediately grabbed it in pain. "Ow..." he muttered. He opened his eyes and realized it was all dark. He tried to move around but there was stuff all over the floor. He carefully felt around the walls of the small room and was able to find a light switch. He flicked it on and gasped at the scenery. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He was in a closet, and the items on the floor were multiple pairs of shoes. There were ballet tutus hanging on hangers and leotards neatly folded into piles.

Tamaki screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, yet nobody came. He could hear people outside the door, and he jiggled the doorknob. It was locked. He screamed again, this time pounding fists on the door. Finally, someone opened the door. He looked them in the eyes and was utterly shocked. "I remember you. You're..."

**HA! Now you have to wait until my next update to know who these people are and where Tamaki really is! I am super evil...XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I needed to create some suspense! But anyways, this WILL be the last chapter, so if you're looking forward to a sequel, tell me in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. ;)**

**Chapter 12**

Hunny and Kaoru both looked at Haruhi in shock. "That would make sense, wouldn't it?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, the White Lily League has been looking to get you to go to Lobelia for a while now."

"Look, here's Benio!" Hunny pointed to the girl with the short reddish hair.

"And here's Chizuru Maihara!" Kaoru said.

"Don't forget Hinako Tsuwabuki!" Haruhi said, pointing to the last girl left. "These must be their supporters...but why would the third year be here then?"

"Um...where am I?" Mitsunashi asked.

"Music room three," Haruhi replied. "We have some questions to ask you."

"Oh...um...um..."

"Why were you trying to ambush the host club?"

"The Zuka club paid me to reveal your location and help capture you!" she said with fear.

"How much?"

"Six thousand yen."

"Good deal," Kaoru muttered.

"And why did you agree?"

Mitsunashi looked at the ground. "Tamaki senpai dumped me back when he was a first-year. I wanted to get back at him."

"And where's Tamaki now?"

"Yinghao is taking care of him."

Haruhi looked around. Yinghao must've snuck out. She face-palmed. "What's she doing with him?"

"Bringing him back here."

"Why?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Mitsunashi snickered. "The Lobelia Girls' Academy dragged me and Yinghao into this, but the whole time we were both only in it for the money. I mean, look at me. Do I look like the ambushing type?"

"Yes."

"Well, whatever. I still didn't do it. Now that you've finally caught the Zuka Club, we can go back to our own schools."

"I thought Yinghao went to Lobelia though!"

"She dropped out. And, now that I've gotten my revenge on Tamaki by locking him in a closet, Yinghao can take him out, return him, and we can take care of the Zuka Club for you."

"No thanks. I'd like to do that part myself," Hunny spoke up. "Nobody messes with Tama-chan except the hosts."

"Alright, I guess that means I'm gone." Mitsunashi took off for the door, nobody stopping her.

The silence was louder than a plane engine as the hosts waited for their friends to wake up. Kyoya did first, opening his eyes little bits at a time. He still didn't have his glasses; they were still in Tamaki's pocket. Still, he reached for the table next to him, expecting them to be there. He patted around the table, not getting anywhere. Then Hikaru woke up. His eyes snapped open and he shrieked with terror. "I thought I was a goner!" he said to Kaoru who was hugging him the minute he was placed on the couch.

"I know my own name," Yinghao said, rolling her eyes at Tamaki. "How do you know my name though, pretty boy?"

"Haruhi's told me about you," he replied thoughtfully. "She said you were such a tomboy, like her. She also said you had gorgeous green eyes. She was correct."

"Stop charming me with your host club shit. I'm here to set you free, wild doggie." She stepped aside and Tamaki remained seated. "Go! Go on! Be free you stupid idiot!"

"Why am I in here?"

"Ask the Zuka Club."

"From Lobelia?"

"No, from the rich school for dumbasses. Yes, from Lobelia! They're currently unconscious in the music room. I suggest you get there or you'll miss 'Pin the Tail on the White Lily League'."

~Two weeks later~

Everything was back to normal, except the amount of money being sent in the mail. Kyoya had sued the Lobelia Girls' Academy for breaking and entering and physical harm to the hosts. They were currently being fed one hundred thousand yen as well as brand new tea sets, furniture, and curtains every month. "I suppose this whole incident did have an advantage for us," Kyoya chuckled. "Why don't we play truth or dare again?"

**Thank you guys for reading my story! I really hope you enjoyed, and again if you're waiting on a sequel I'll try my hardest to write one! Tell me what you think in the reviews (flames to my PM please)!**

**THE END**


End file.
